The Toon Mansion
by JJAPrice15
Summary: My first ever Reality TV fic. It's a mix between Drawn Together, The Simpsons and Family Guy. 36 characters have to live together in a big mansion. Can they succeed?


Hey, I'm making my second series-like fic

Hey, I'm making my second series-like fic. This time, it's a reality show that's a mix between Drawn Together, The Simpsons and Family Guy. Here are the characters…

JJAPrice15 A.K.A. Jacob Price (me)

Rena Kunisaki (.hack/Legend of the Twilight)

Yakumo (Shinzo)

Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)

Asuna Kagurazaka (Negima!)

Morty Mario (Mario OC)

Hana-chan (Ojamajo Doremi)

Chris Thorndyke (adult) (Sonic X)

Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 Alien Force)

Misaki Suzuhara (Angelic Layer)

Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto)

May Richards (Pokemon)

Syrus Truesdale (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)

Konoka Konoe (Negima!)

Eddy (Ed, Edd n' Eddy)

Corina Bucksworth (Mew Mew Power)

Blossom (Powerpuff Girls)

Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory)

Garfield (Garfield and Friends)

Brian Griffin (Family Guy)

Spanky Ham (Drawn Together)

MiniMandy A.K.A. Minia (Grim Tales)

Shippo (Inuyasha)

Nina Tucker (Full Metal Alchemist)

Terra (Teen Titans)

Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants)

Bender (Futurama)

Meatwad (Aqua Teen Hunger Force)

Riley Freeman (The Boondocks)

Sora Naegino (Kaleido Star)

Wooldoor Sockbat (Drawn Together)

Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)

Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi)

Ash Ketchum (Pokemon)

Etno (Space Goofs)

Laura (Hamtaro)

Well, what do you think? Anyway, I don't own anything that will be in this. Everyone and everything belongs to their respective owners.

Enjoy the show!

--

(The screen fades to a Mansion, music starts to play and a voice begins to narrate.)

_This is the Toon Mansion, where many different cartoon characters from all over the animated universe will live together in front of a million cameras._

(Jacob was standing on a cliff, with Keyblade in hand)

_Introducing: Jacob Price, a legendary author and Keyblade Master._

(Rena was swinging her sword at some random monsters)

_Rena, Jacob's girlfriend, a great warrior._

(Yakumo was standng in a temple)

_Yakumo, a beloved angel with a gifted weapon._

(Homer was sitting on a couch, watching TV and drinking Beer)

_Homer Simpson, a retarded, freeloading slacker._

(Asuna was sitting on a bench in the park)

_Asuna, a girl with great confidence, and great skill of a warrior._

(Morty was swining his keyblade at Koopa Troopas.)

_Morty Mario, son of Mario Mario, and Asuna's beloved boyfriend with great fighting skills._

(Hana-chan was playing with other kids)

_Hana-Chan, Morty and Asuna's adopted daughter, a cutie with unique abilities._

(Chris was experimenting on the computer)

_Chris Thorndyke, a natural inventor with ingenious ideas._

(Ben was hanging with his cousin, Gwen, and his comrade, Kevin Levin, at an arcade)

_Ben Tennyson, a teenage alien fighter with the Omnitrix._

(Misaki was playing Angelic Layer against a friend)

_Misaki Suzuhara, a beautiful champion of Angelic Layer._

(Naruto was throwing kunais at targets)

_Naruto Uzumaki, Misaki's boyfriend with a desire to be the grand Hokage._

(May plays with Manaphy)

_May, a cute girl wanting to be a Pokémon Coordinator._

(Syrus was playing Duel Monsters)

_Syrus Truesdale, a Duel Academy student and a great warrior._

(Konoka was sitting under a tree with a smile)

_Konoka Konoe, Syrus' cute, adorable and sexy girlfriend._

(Eddy was attempting to scam kids)

_Eddy, a money-obsessed scam artist._

(Corina was collecting money and thinking about Eddy)

_Corina, Eddy's rich girlfriend._

(Blossom was fighting monsters)

_Blossom Utonium, a brave and smart superhero, leader of the Powerpuff Girls._

(Dexter was conducting lab experiments)

_Dexter, Blossom's boyfriend, a boy genius with a high I.Q, owns a secret laboratory._

(Garfield was eating Lasagna)

_Garfield, an orange tabby cat obsessed with food._

(Brian was getting a drink)

_Brian Griffin, a martini-obsessed dog thinking as smart as a human._

(Spanky Ham was on an internet site)

_Spanky Ham, a crass Internet download who farts on retards._

(Minia was dancing the the moonlight)

_Minia, daughter of the Grim Reaper and Azarath, a poetic demon with unique powers and abilities._

(Shippo was spinning a top)

_Shippo, a fox demon boy that transforms into almost anything._

(Nina Tucker was playing with her dog, Alexander)

_Nina Tucker, Shippo's cute girlfriend, loves adventure and her friends' confidence. Plus, she just got into Misaki's family, considering what Shou Tucker did to her and Alexander._

(Terra was throwing rocks at crooks)

_Terra, a Teen Titan with the powers to control the earth._

(Mr. Krabs was standing in front of the Krusty Krab)

_Mr. Krabs, a crab with a big desire for money._

(Bender was drinking Beer)

_Bender, a robot created in outer space with an obnoxious human personality._

(Meatwad was grooving to some music)

_Meatwad, member of the Aqua Teen Hunger Force, a mostly peaceful, childishly simple-minded mass of compressed meat that was not approved for human consumption._

(Riley was preparing his gun)

_Riley Freeman, a trouble-making boy influenced by gangsta rap and a general representation of misguided black youth._

(Sora Naegino was balancing on a wire at Kaleido Stage)

_Sora Naegino, a Kaleido Star celebrity with a dream._

(Wooldoor was dancing like crazy)

_Wooldor Sockbat, a fking annoying wacky whatchamacallit. _

(Laura was looking at Hamtaro with a smile on her face and a laugh of joy coming out of her.)

_Laura, a young girl who plays with a hamster named Hamtaro._

(Ash is signaling Pikachu to attack his opponent.)

_Ash Ketchum, a determined Pokémon Trainer with a dream of becoming Pokémon Master. _

(Ami was rocking the concert stage.)

_Ami Onuki, Ash's cute, perky and sexy girlfriend, band member of Puffy AmiYumi, a sucker for super hunks. _

(Etno was hanging out in an apartment.)

_Etno, another person in the house._

(Eduardo was playing with the imaginary puppy, Chewy.)

_Eduardo, an imaginary friend with a kind heart._

(The housemates are in front of the mansion, in their trademark poses.)

_This is Toon Mansion, the first ever animated reality fan fiction show! Ever! _

--

Here's the opening. Until the 1st episode/chapter, read and review and no flames of destructive criticism.


End file.
